A communication system includes a DownLink (DL) that conveys signals from transmission points such as Base Stations (BSs) or NodeBs to User Equipments (UEs) and an UpLink (UL) that conveys signals from UEs to reception points such as NodeBs. A UE, also commonly referred to as a terminal or a mobile station, may be fixed or mobile and may be a cellular phone, a personal computer device, and the like. A NodeB, which is generally a fixed station, may also be referred to as an access point or other equivalent terminology.
DL signals includes data signals, which carry information content, control signals, and Reference Signals (RS), which are also known as pilot signals. A NodeB conveys data information to UEs through respective Physical Downlink Shared CHannels (PDSCHs) and control information through respective Physical Downlink Control CHannels (PDCCHs). UL signals also include data signals, control signals and RS. UEs convey data information to NodeBs through respective Physical Uplink Shared CHannels (PUSCHs) and control information through respective Physical Uplink Control CHannels (PUCCHs). A UE transmitting data information may also convey control information through a PUSCH.